Lyrics:Trapped In The Drive-Thru
Lyrics: Seven o'clock in the evenin', watching something stupid on TV I'm zoned out on the sofa when my wife comes in the room and sees me And she says, "Is this Behind The Music with Lynyrd Skynyrd?" And I say, "I don't know. Say, it's gettin' late, whatcha wanna do for dinner?" She says, "I kinda had a big lunch so I'm not super hungry." I said, "Well, you know, baby, I'm not starvin' either, but I could eat." She said, "So, what do you have in mind?" I said, "I don't know, what about you?" She says, "I don't care. If you're hungry, let's eat." I said, "That's what we're gonna do. But first you've gotta tell me what it is you're hungry for." And she says, "Lemme think. What's left in our refrigerator?" I said, "Well, there's tuna, I know." She said, "That went bad a week ago." I said, "Is the chili OK?" She said, "You finished that yesterday." I hopped up and said, "I don't know. Do you want to get something delivered?" She's like, "Why would I want to eat liver? I don't even like liver." I'm like, "No, I said delivered." She's like, "I heard you say liver." I'm like, "I should know what I said." She's like, "Whatever. I just don't want any liver." Well, I was gonna say something, but my cell phone started to ring Now, who could be callin' me? Well, I checked my caller I.D. It was just cousin Larry callin' for the third time today My wife said, "Let it go to voice mail." I said, "OK." "Where were we? Oh, dinner, right. So what do you wanna do?" She says, "Why don't you whip up something in the kitchen?" "Yeah," I said, "why don't you?" And then she says, "Baby, can't we just go out to dinner, please?" I says, "No." She says, "Yes." I says, "No." She says, "Yes." I says, "No." She says, "Yes. Oh, here's your keys." I step a little bit closer, say, "OK, where you wanna go?" She says, "How about 'The Ivy'?" I said, "Yeah, well, I don't know. I don't feel like gettin' all dressed up and eatin' expensive food." She says, "Olive Garden." I say, "Nah, I'm not in the mood. And Burrito King would make me gassy, there's no doubt." She says, "Just forget about it." I said, "No, I swear I'm gonna take you out." Then I get an idea I say, "I know what we'll do" She says, "What?" I say "Guess." She says, "WHAT?" I say, "We're going to the drive-thru." So we head out the front door Open the garage door Then I open the car doors And we get in those car doors Put my key in the ignition And then I turn it sideways And we fasten our seat belts As we pull out the driveway Then we drive to the drive-thru (drive-thru) Heading off to the drive-thru (drive-thru) We're approaching the drive-thru (drive-thru) Getting close to the drive-thru (drive-thru) Almost there at the drive-thru (drive-thru) Now we're here at the drive-thru (drive-thru) Here in line at the drive-thru (drive-thru) Did I mention the drive-thru? (drive-thru) (drive-thru) (drive-thru) Well, here we are in the drive-thru line, me and her Cars in front of us, cars in back of us, all just waiting to order There's some idiot in a Volvo with his brights on behind me I lean out the window and scream, "Hey, whatcha tryin' to do, blind me?" My wife says, "Maybe we should park. We could just go eat inside." I said, "I'm wearin' bunny slippers so I ain't leavin' this ride." Now a woman, on a speaker box, is sayin', "Can I take your order please?" I said, "Yes, indeed you certainly can, we'd like two hamburgers with onions and cheese." Then my wife says, "Baby, hold on, I've changed my mind. I think I'm gonna have a chicken sandwich instead this time." I said, "You always get a cheeseburger." She says, "That's not what I'm hungry for." I put me head in my hands and scream, "I don't know who you are any more!" The voice on the speaker says, "I don't have all day." I said, "Then take our order, and we'll be on our way. I wanna get a chicken sandwich and I want a cheeseburger, too." She's like, "You want onions on that?" I'm like, "Yeah, I already said that I do. Plus we need curly fries, and don't you dare forget it. And two medium root beers - no, just one, we'll split it." Then I said, "I'm guessin' that you're probably not too bright. So read me back my order; let's make sure you got it right." She says, "One: you want a chicken sandwich. Two: you want a cheeseburger. Three: curly fries and a large root beer." "Stop, don't go no further. I never ordered a large root beer. I said medium, not large." Then she says, "We're havin' a special; I supersized you at no charge." "Oh (oh)." And that's all I could say was, "Oh (oh)." And she says, "Now there's something else (else) that I really think you should know (know)." "You can have unlimited refills (refills) for just a quarter more (more)." I say, "Great, except we're in the drive-thru (drive-thru), so what would I want that for (for)?" Then she says, "Wait a minute. Your voice sounds so familiar. Hey, is this Paul?" And my wife is all like, "No, that ain't Paul. Now, tell me, who's this Paul?" She says, "He's just some guy who goes to school with me. I sat behind him last year and I copied off of him in Geometry." I said, "I know a guy named Paul, he used to be my plumber. He was prematurely bald and moved to Pittsburgh last summer. He also had bladder problems and a really bad infection on his toe." And she says, "Mister, please, you can stop right there. That's way more than I needed to know." And then we both were quiet And things got real intense And then she says, "Next window, please. That'll be five dollars and eighty two cents." So we inched ahead in line, movin' painfully slow I got a little bored, so I turned on the radio Click - turned it off because my wife was getting a headache So we both just sat there quietly for her sake Then I looked at her And she looked back at me And I said, "Umm, I think you have something in your teeth." She turned away from me and then turned back and said, "Did I get it?" I said, "Yeah. Well, I mean, most of it, but hey, you know, don't sweat it." Then she said, "How 'bout now?" I said, "Yeah almost. There's still a little bit there, but don't worry. It's probably just a piece of toast." Now we're at the pay window Or whatever you call it Put my hand in my pocket I can't believe there's no wallet (wallet) (wallet) (wallet) (wallet) And the lady at the window's like, "Well, well, well. That'll be five eighty two." I turn around to my wife and say, "How much have you got on you?" She just rolls her eyes and says, "I'll pay for this, I guess." So she reaches into her purse and busts out the American Express I hand it to the lady And she says, "Oh dear. It's gotta be cash only. We don't take credit cards here. I take back the card and say, "Gee, really? Well that sucks." And that's when I found out my wife was only carryin' three bucks I said, "I thought you were gonna hit the ATM today." She says, "I never got around to it. So, where's your wallet anyway?" And I said, "Never mind, just help me to find some change." Now the lady at the window's lookin' at me kinda strange And she says, "Mister, please, we gotta move this line alone." I said, "Now hold your stinkin' horses, lady. We won't be long." So I looked around inside the glove box And checked the mat beneath my feet I found a nickel in an ash tray And a couple pennies and a dime in the space between the seats Before long, I had a little pile of coins of every sort The lady counts it up and says, "You're still about a dollar short." And now my woman's got this weird look frozen on her face She screams, "You know I wasn't even really hungry in the first place!" And so I turned around To the cashier again I shrugged and said, "OK. Uhh, forget the chicken sandwich then." So I pick up my change Pick up my receipt And I drive to the pick-up window Man, I just can't wait to eat And now we see this acne-ridden kid, about sixteen Wearin' a dorky name tag that says, "Hello, my name is Eugene" And he hands me a paper bag I look him in the eyes And I say to him, "Hey, Eugene, Could I get some ketchup for my fries?" Well, he looks at me And I look at him And he looks at me And I look at him And he looks at me And I look at him And he says, "I'm sorry. What did you want again?" I say, "Ketchup." And he says, "Oh yeah, that's right. I just spaced out there for a second. I'm really kinda burnt tonight." And then he hands me the ketchup And now we're finally drivin' away And the food is drivin' me mad With it's intoxicating bouquet I'm starvin' to death by the time we pull up at the traffic light I say, "Baby, give me that burger, I just gotta have a bite." So she reaches in the bag and pulls out the burger And she hands me the burger And I pick up the burger And then I unwrap the paper I bite into those buns And I just can't believe it They forgot the onions Back to Trapped In The Drive-Thru Trapped In The Drive-Thru